1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to support mechanisms, particularly to support mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Some portable electronic products have a bracket on the back of its casing. Thus, when the bracket is opened, the portable electronic product becomes supported and able to sit on the desk or other supporting surface to make it more comfortable to view the display. A folding the bracket, flush with the back of the unit makes them more convenient to carry.
However, typical brackets of the existing portable electronic products have a complicated structure and are difficult to manufacture and use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.